Experience Pearls
by dreamscarred
Summary: I'll wear your pearls so close to my skin. Randy buys Cody a necklace. M/M Slash NC-17


Randy walked down the street stopping at each store window, searching. He'd been gone almost a week, doing promotional work for the company. He resented being gone from Cody for so long, but he had no choice. He had talked to Cody every night on the phone, but phone sex did not compare to the real thing. Randy wanted to buy Cody a gift, something to show Cody he had missed him. He never brought back gifts, so this would be different, meaningful. Normally when they were apart for a lengthy period of time, they only gift they would give to one another would be their bodies. Randy still intend to receive Cody's when he return home, and then give his, but he just want to give that little extra for once.

So far on his journey he had only been in clothing, book, and a video game store. None of those placed possessed a unique enough gift. Randy was continued on; he was stubborn and knew there had to be something out there. Maybe he could find a tattoo parlor and get Cody's initials inked on him or something. Randy stopped outside of a store with skulls, swords and other dark Goth paraphernalia in the window. "Worth a shot," Randy pushed up the door and walked in.

Randy had been in similar stores to this before. In fact his tattooist parlor was in the back of store very similar to this one. He looked around; admiring the swords thinking Cody might like something like that. There were other fantasy related items adoring the walls, Randy just wasn't sure whether or not it would be something Cody would like. He glanced over saw the shop clerk, who was talking to a young teen couple. Well Randy at least thought they were a couple considering they were clinging all over one another.

"So we can fill them with whatever we want?" Randy over heard the couple asking about an item.

"Yes anything, oils, perfume, a lock of hair, something that reminds you of the other," the store attendant.

"Well take two," Randy watched them out of the corner of his eyes. Overjoyed he and Cody did not act like to love sick fools in public, in private, well they had their moments. The couple left the store and the clerk approached him.

"Can I help you find something?" Randy turned to her. She was just a normal twenty something, kind of punkish, with a pink chunk in her black hair, glasses and a rock t-shirt on.

"Maybe, trying to find something unique," Randy bent down to look to look at some dragon statues on the bottom self.

"Well this is the place for unique, is it for family, a friend, significant other?" Randy smiled at her choice of words.

"Significant other," Randy stood back up.

"Ok, what does he like," The girl smiled.

"However did you know it was a he?" Randy squinted his eyes at her almost glaring.

"You would have said girlfriend, most guys don't answer significant other when they're with a girl," the clerk shrugged.

"Yeah, your right. I just want to get him something one of a kind, that no one else can give him," Randy kept looking around the store. "I know he likes this roleplay, geeky fantasy stuff, just not sure what he has, doesn't, if he'd want it from me. I don't know I want something unique and intimate."

"Come over here, I'm sure you saw the young couple buying two," she show Randy a row of necklaces. They were all the same, a black leather rope with different shaped glass vials pendants hanging from them.

"You were saying you put things in them?" Randy let one of the vials rest against his hands.

"Exactly, you can put something in there that's you. Maybe your cologne?" The girl suggested. Randy picked up one that had vial with a snake spiraled around it. Randy smirked and pulled the necklace down.

"How much?" Randy reached for his wallet.

"Twenty dollars," Randy handed her the money and walked out of the store.

**xxx**

Randy was finally home, parking his car in the garage he immediately noticed Cody's car was gone. Randy frowned and walked into the house. Throwing his keys on the kitchen island he head with his bags to the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed Randy pulled out the black velvet bag that contained the necklace, its vial still empty. Randy looked at his hand and considered pricking his finger and filling it with his blood. But he knew Cody wasn't complete thrilled and turn on has much by blood play like he was. "Guess I'll do what she said and put cologne in it."

Randy went to get off the bed when Cody came into the bedroom with a bag. Dropping the bag he tackled Randy on to the bed. "Baby, your home," Cody began kissing Randy's jaw line.

"I've got a present to give you Codes," Randy growled into Cody's ear has the younger man rocked his hips into Randy's.

"Really what is it?" Cody nibbled on Randy ear lobe.

"A necklace," Randy slipped his hand up under Cody's shirt, and rubbed his back.

"Mmm, always wanted pearls from you," Cody whispered. Randy's mentally smirked of course Cody would think the gift was something sexual. Randy slid the actual necklace under the pillow, for a later time. For now he would present Cody with what he wanted.

"You're such a little cum slut, I love it," Randy lifted Cody's shirt up over his head. "Now you knew I was coming home today, so?"

"I'm wearing them, your favorites," Cody smirked sitting up to straddle. Randy reached and unfastened Cody's fly.

"Mmmm, little blue thong," He ran his hand up and pinched one then young man's nipple. His other hand rubbed the fabric of the thong. "I should throw out your other briefs so all you can wear is this."

"You're wearing too much clothing Ran," Cody rand his fingers down the black affliction shirt covering the older man's chest.

"Do something about it," Randy challenged with a smirk. Cody scratched his short nails over Randy's nipples through the fabric. "I'm not stripping for you, you want it off, take it off." Cody brought his hands to the hem of the shirt and lifted it up, Randy arching his back enough to allow the fabric to travel up his back and not catch against the sheets. Once Cody had it off, he threw the shirt in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Wished we hadn't jerked off on the phone so much," Cody lie flat against Randy staring into his eyes. "You'd have a much bigger load of pearls to give me."

"It's been almost sixteen hours since that last call, baby trust me, I'm fully loaded," Randy started shoving Cody's jeans down. Getting them to his knees Randy used his feet to push the denim the rest of way off, kicking them in the general direction of his shirt. Randy dipped his hand into the blue thong, his fingers wrapping around the plug Cody wore for him. Randy worked it in and out a bit making Cody pant and squirm on top of him. Cody could feel the rough texture of Randy's jeans through the thong; the friction was making him even more painfully hard.

"You keep this up I might just come," Cody gasped had Randy stilled his hips and used his own to grind against him in a hard circular motion.

"I told you, I'm not stripping. Besides, it would be hot to watch you cum in that little thong. To watch it drip out the sides and down your thighs," Randy slipped a hand between them and palmed the growing wet spot in the front of the thong. Cody rolled off Randy and kneeled next to him. Unfastening the older man's pants, he quickly pushed them down and off. Cody started down at Randy's remaining attire.

"Ok I'm amazed that your actually not commando, but a leather studded g-string? Where the hell do you buy something like that?" Cody just stared at Randy's leather clad groin that was budging tightly against the material. Randy sat up on the bed facing Cody; dropping his head he brushed his lips against one of the young man's nipples.

"Online, you should see what I've got coming for you in the mail," Randy lick the nipple. He then proceeded to push Cody down on the mattress so his head was hanging off the edge of the bed. Randy pulled the blue thong off the young man. Cody propped himself up and looked on has Randy kissed the crotch of them, and then spinning them on his middle finger he flung them across the room. Randy stood up on the bed, grabbing one of the pillar posts to steady himself. Towering over Cody he swiveled his hips and slowly removed the leather g-string.

"I thought you said you wouldn't strip for me?" Cody cockily smirked.

"I knew you were silently begging for it, get up on the pillows," Randy stepped down off the bed opening the night stand draw, but he hesitated. "Do you actually need lube?" He reached between Cody's legs and hauled the plug out. Tilting his head to look at Cody's entrance his lips curled into an evil grin. "That would be a no. Baby you are just dripping for me," Randy slid on top of Cody. "So tell me you want a little," Randy opened his mouth in a perfect O shape and bobbed his head a bit.

"Later, I've missed your Viper too much," Randy balanced himself on his fist and did his signature taunt over the younger man. Pounding his fist into the mattress growling, a bit of spit come from his mouth landing on Cody. Cody wrapped his arms around Randy's neck pulling him down for a kiss. "I never get sick of you showing me why you're a legend in bed."

Randy picked up on of Cody's legs and threw in up over a tattooed shoulder. Taking the other he wrapped it tightly around his waist. Randy pushed just the head into Cody, letting it dip in and out a few times before he thrust in. Groaning out has his balls caressed against the young man's ass. Randy pulled all the way out rubbing his dick under Cody's balls before going in and repeated the motion.

"Stop fucking teasing me, Randy," Cody push his hips up. Randy used the flat of his hand and pushing on Cody's chin tilted his head back.

"I'll tease all I want, don't fight it or I'll just cuff you to the posts. Or maybe that's what you want. Hmmm, you want me to get the cuffs and torture you before giving you your necklace?" Randy licked and then began sucking on the middle of Cody's throat.

"No cuffs tonight, please. I just need to feel you in me, stretching me out," Cody panted has Randy pushed all the way, his cock lightly brushing the sweet spot. "Please, hit it harder."

"You know I love it when you beg me," Randy finally started giving Cody the hard fast thrusts he wanted. Cody just clutched the silk sheets and moaned out Randy's name. "That's it, call my name, and tell me how much you love it."

"So much, Randy, don't stop," Cody felt Randy start to stroke him, reaching down he made his had follow Randy's. One would start at the base slid up and off the other following in a steady pattern. Randy could feel Cody clenching around him. Batting Cody's hand away Randy focused on the young man's tip, swirling his thumb around spreading the wetness around. Randy started to feel that tell-a-tale fire run through his loins. Pressed his and Cody's cocks together stroking both is this hands. Cody lost it first coating his abs, running down the sides of his torso and filling his navel. Randy let go of him and moved up his body, letting the tip of his cock rest against the hollow of Cody's throat.

Randy looked into Cody's cloud eyes and smiled, "Necklace time." He leaned back has the droplets poured out of him running over Cody's neck. The white of the cum showing brightly on Cody's tanned skin. A few streams ran down the middle of his check pooling against Randy's sac. Randy raised himself up a bit and smeared the final few drops across Cody's lips.

"You look beautiful Codes, baby," Randy wanted to run his finger through the streaks covering Cody's neck, yet he didn't want to destroy his creation.

"I love my pearls Ran," Cody smiled proudly licking the cum Randy had smeared on his lips. "I wish I could wear them forever." An idea flashed through the vipers head. Randy reached under the pillow and pulled out the black velvet pouch.

"What's that?" Cody quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't move," Randy removed the vial pendant from the pouch. Randy unscrewed the vial and pressed it to the side of Cody's neck letting the seamen fill it up. Corking the vial he reattached it to the pendant. "Here baby," Randy put the necklace into Cody's hand. Cody looked down at the necklace admiring snake coiled around the vial that now contained Randy's essence. "Now you can."

Cody put the necklace on. "Your pearls are more precious than silver to me," Cody sat up and kissed Randy on the lips. "Thank you."


End file.
